starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Fondor
Fondor was a planet in the Freeworlds Territory of the Tapani sector, famous throughout the galaxy for its extensive orbital shipyards, outclassed only by those at Corellia and Kuat. The Fondor Shipyards were associated with the Techno Union prior to the Clone Wars, and were sufficiently vast to construct the Executor, Darth Vader's ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought. The capital city was Fondor City and later Oridin City. Description Almost entirely industrialised, Fondor was an ecumenopolis world surrounded by orbital shipyards and drydocks. Its surface was almost totally covered with factories, cooling towers, and workers barracks, as well as mine shafts leading deep into the planet's core and office complexes for the planet's ruling Guild of Starshipwrights. Owing to extensive automation, Fondor had a relatively small population of 5 billion around the time of the Galactic Civil War. Most of the surface factories were autonomous, controlled by droid brains which oversaw billions of labor droids. History Early history ship worker]] Fondor was located in the Freeworlds Territory of the Tapani sector, a sector technically part of the Colonies, but so old and well-regarded that many considered it a part of the Core Worlds.Lords of the Expanse The Fondorians were baseline Human, but with no hair and purple blood.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter Fondor itself was completely industrialized eons ago, and its surface scabbed with excavations, factories, cooling towers, steam tunnels, and offices, all related to the planet's central role in starship construction. The planet also housed hectares of laborers' barracks for the dockworkers whose jobs were overhead.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Fondor was a main market for the Besadii Hutts.The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse During the Clone Wars, Fondor sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but the populace was generally unsupportive of the Separatist cause, and the planet contributed relatively little to the war effort. The Executor project The contract to build the Executor came somewhat unexpectedly, as Kuat Drive Yards was the manufacturer of the Imperial Star Destroyer and later instances of the Executor-class. The Empire required complete secrecy in the project, closing off all nonmilitary traffic in the system. Though the dockyard bosses were angered by the fact that they could no longer serve their commercial clients, the fact that the project took up the majority of the yard's resources—and the legendary wrath of Vader—kept them in check. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin an uprising was quickly suppressed by imperial forces. In order to efficiently move ships, the Empire created a classified route linking Fondor with the Mid Rim world of Gandeal. The Gandeal-Fondor Hyperlane remained a well kept secret decades after its forging. As an essential manufacturer of Star Destroyers, albeit unique variants, for the Galactic Empire, the shipyards became a target of the Rebel Alliance. In one instance, a prototype Star Dreadnought fitted with a cloaking device underwent construction there. Rogue Squadron penetrated the shipyards in stolen Imperial starfighters and terminated the project, preventing its completion.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Regime change In spite of its security, Fondor was seized by the Alliance of Free Planets very soon after the Battle of Endor, giving the Alliance a key coreward shipyard and base. However, the supply of the raw materials that the shipyards demanded was briefly interrupted when Imperial Admiral Mordur persuaded Guildmaster Orrk to redirect Vandelhelm's strategic metal supplies from Fondor to himself—although Han Solo soon restored the situation and defeated the Admiral.Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand For decades, Fondor continued to supply the New Republic with Star Destroyers and other capital ships.Legacy of the Force: Exile In 26 ABY, the planet also became a target during the Yuuzhan Vong War, though a blast from Centerpoint Station destroyed a portion of the enemy fleet, saving Fondor at the cost of the Hapan war fleet, which was also caught in the blast. Fondor continued to supply the Galactic Alliance with starships in the war. The planet was eventually taken by the Yuuzhan Vong, but retaken near the end of the war.The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy Second Galactic Civil War In 40 ABY, it became allied with Corellia in the Second Galactic Civil War, as it had been chafing under GA military restrictions, and officially left the Galactic Alliance. The planet's president at this time was Shas Vadde.Legacy of the Force: Revelation Joint Chief of State Jacen Solo planned to attack the planet in order to set an example for other rebellious worlds. It then became the scene of a massive battle to retake it, with Caedus and his fleet bombarding Oridin and other urban centers. Admiral Cha Niathal established the headquarters of her faction of the Galactic Alliance on the planet afterwards. When the Second Galactic Civil War ended with the defeat of the Confederation, Fondor rejoined the Galactic Alliance. In 41 ABY, the Imperial Remnant Head of State Gilad Pellaeon was assassinated by the Sith Tahira Veila over Fondor, after the former refused to support Jacen Solo's faction of the Galactic Alliance. Inhabitants The Near-Human Fondorians made up 75% of Fondor's population, and were distinguished by their purple blood and lack of body hair. Fondorian society was caste-organized, with low-caste Fondorians traditionally having only one name. However, they might rise through society by gaining apprenticeships awarded by the Fondor Guild of Starshipwrights for generations of family service.The Essential Guide to Warfare Appearances *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' * *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' }} Notes and references Category:Confederation-aligned planets Category:Fondor locations Category:Freeworlds Territory planets Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Planets Category:Imperial-aligned planets Category:Republic-aligned planets Category:Colonies planets